User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/ómkriege dès tieds
"Mót ich döszoea in Lovieë blieven ódder zölle 'ch mótte gaon? Det oetwieze d'n tied." :If you translate or paraphrase the text, we might answer your question . 17:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, to put it in words briefly: I don't really know whether I'm still part of Lovia :) --OuWTB 17:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::But we want to know the translation Pierlot McCrooke 17:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::My English isn't good enough. I can only put it in words properly using my native language. --OuWTB 17:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::As long as it's in this namespace, that's fine with me . And why is it you don't feel part of Lovia anymore? 17:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. And of course you don't have to worry for spreading uproar, because it's in a language nobody can read ;) I guess I've been too inactive for a while and I just don't know what's happening in the country anymore. --OuWTB 17:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Possibly :) Nothing (or not much) withholds you from getting to know Lovia better again . 17:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I feel like the language "barrier" is coming up. Some situations just bring me to a point that I can only express myself properly in Limburgish, even Dutch wouldn't work then, so :) --OuWTB 17:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hmya. Sorry, can't help 'bout that :) 17:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I know :) Or maybe you can :P --OuWTB 17:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Translation: Shall I stay in Lovia or should I leave? Time will tell... --Lars Washington 17:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mr. Ilava, I hope you decide not to leave. In the Low Countries, they say: "Hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugd" and I totally agree with that proverb. Should you not find Lovia your wished and beloved home on the wide oceans of the Internet, then make it your home and let you be accompanied on this miraculous and sometimes mind-goggling trip through our minds. -- 08:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mien Is it the same mien from the Humor debate? Pierlot McCrooke 18:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :No. --OuWTB 18:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :: "Met geweld" xD. Kom op jongens, dit zijn mensen die niks beters te doen hebben. Het probleem is dat hun leven te goed is, ze hebben geld, rechten, mogelijkheden maar dit doet ze gewoon uit pure verveling. Het leven is te makkelijk. Weg van de werkelijkheid. Ze beseffen niet dat ze vrijheid hebben en een goed leven kunnen leiden in hun afgelegen landhuis. Vertel mij, wie zijn de voorouders van de Nederlanders en Limburgers? Zou het niet toevallig kunnen dat ze hetzelfde gemengde volkje zijn? Ik begrijp dat een beetje actie op den tijd wel even spannend is, maar dit is weg van de werkelijkheid. Net zoals Hurbanova, één grote grap. Stel dat het ook uitgevoerd wordt, de kans is eigenlijk miniem, dan beseffen ze het zich vaak pas wanneer het te laat is. Het leuke vind ik nog dat ik vaak het volgende zie, ook in het geval van Catalonië (alhoewel dat duidelijke een serieuzer en ander geval is dan Limburg): ze willen zich afscheiden maar wel snel bij de EU, waar ze vaak sterke voorstanders van zijn, om later toch weer in één land te leven met de Spanjaarden. Ironisch. Nog een ding, met dat "alleen de Hollanders jullie vernedert" (en ik zeg dit niet als een Hollander maar als een buitenstaander): dat zit tussen de oren. Als je ergens een grote liefde voor hebt dan voel je je snel beledigd wanneer er niet "goed mee omgegaan wordt", althans in jouw ogen niet goed. De enige die zich anders voelt zijn jullie en omdat jullie niet mee willen doen voelen jullie je buitengesloten. Ze hadden geluk om in het westen geboren te worden, om hier op te groeien, maar ze beseffen niet wat voor een ongelooflijke ONZIN dit is. Laat die jongens vrijwilligerswerk doen in India, Somalië of weet ik veel waar, misschien zullen ze dan begrijpen hoe goed ze het hebben. --Bucurestean 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: "Ich huuer neet gans bie g'm vólksaandeile èn det zöl ouch waal blieve." = Ik maak niet helemaal deel uit van de Loviaanse bevolking en dat zal ook wel blijven. ::: Hmm... dat bevestigt mijn tekstje hierboven. Of hoort het gewoon bij de puberteit? Wat zijn wij allemaal dan? Lovianen? Ik zie alleen buitenlanders want niemand hier kan eigenlijk Loviaans zijn. --Bucurestean 21:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: "Njah, ik wel, maar dat heeft waarschijnlijk te maken met het feit dat Lovia aan mijn hoofd ontsproten is :p" (HRH) :::: I don't want to mingle in this discussion, but I do like to point out that this argument (Als je ergens een grote liefde voor hebt dan voel je je snel beledigd wanneer er niet "goed mee omgegaan wordt", althans in jouw ogen niet goed.) by Bucu is quite a valid one. I do agree with that hypothesis - we see exactly the same reaction in religious matters. Christians often feel offended when you only question the truth of the holy scripture; you're not even judging, just questioning. Okay, now you guys can continue arguing. Just wanted to say this. 08:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: By the way: the first sentence is a quote of Dimitri, he told me yesterday night. -- 08:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::@Bucu: je weet niet eens de helft :P --OuWTB 08:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ik baseer me op dat Nederlandstalig stukje, want ik had geen zin om dat geheimschrift te ontcijferen. --Bucurestean 09:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Het komt niet alleen vanaf de Limburgers. Ik heb recentelijk nog een stukje gelezen van een of andere gelderlander die niet verwacht had dat ze moest integreren. En ze woonde nog wel in Maastricht.. --OuWTB 09:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: O god... --Bucurestean 09:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Limburgers die onafhankelijkheid komt er toch niet. Zelfs geen autonomie. Hoe hard jullie ook zeuren Pierlot McCrooke 09:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Het probleem ligt zeker niet in de taalkundige situatie, maar de gebruiken zijn (zeer) gedeeltelijk verschillend. (Hollanders zijn veel directer in hun taalgebruik, als ze iets menen, dan zeggen ze het ook zo). Maar goed, ik word deze vista-computer zat, dus ik ga maar eens over op XP :P @Pierlot: wacht maar. --OuWTB 09:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: De gebruiken zijn verschillend. Nou en? In een tolerante samenleving hoeft dat geen probleem te zijn. Trouwens, de gebruiken tussen een 65+er en een jongere zijn ook verschillend, dus who cares? Misschien kan ik begrijpen wat je bedoelt met Hollanders zijn veel directer. En volgens mij haal je Randstad en Holland uit elkaar. In de stad zijn de mensen namelijk altijd directer dan op het platteland. Dat merk ik hier al, als ik 10 km naar het zuiden ga en in een of ander boerendorp terecht komt zijn ze zoveel meer ingetogen dat in de stad. --Bucurestean 09:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dat bedoel ik dus :P Hollanders of hoe je ze ook wilt noemen hebben grotere verschillen tussen oud en jong dan hier, qua gebruiken gezien. En ik kan niet ontkennen dat er verschil tussen stad en dorp zit, maar in de steden is dik 25% van niet-Limburgse afkomst, dus die mensen beïnvloeden de correctere gebruiken van de Limburgers en zijn verder natuurlijk directer dus wordt het algemeen gemiddelde omhooggedrukt naar een directer punt. --OuWTB 09:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: En er zijn geen andere Nederlandse boeren in Nederland? Of Nederlandse boeren die zich anders gaan gedragen zodra ze in de stad komen? Geef trouwens een voorbeeld van een verschil van gebruiken tussen Nederlandsers en Zuidoost-Nederlanders, ik ben benieuwd. --Bucurestean 09:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Kerkbezoek, eetgebruiken, dagindeling, uren naar de televisie kijken t.o.v. uren computeren (Hollanders combineren vaker etc.), omgang met ouderen, etc. --OuWTB 09:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: En denk je serieus dat dat aan de etniciteit ligt, als ik Limburgers nu ff een aparte etniciteit noem? Zal ik je iets zeggen: je haalt Nederlanders-Limburgers met Stad-Dorp door elkaar. Op het platteland zijn ze vaak nog christelijk, eten ze vaak anders in de stad, moeten vaak de koeien voer geven in plaats van de hond uitlaten, kijken vaak minder tv, is familie belangrijker, etc. Dit verschil zie je niet alleen in Nederland, maar ook als ik in Roemenië kom, of in Duitsland, noem maar wat op. --Bucurestean 09:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik heb genoeg vrienden die in de stad wonen om hun dagindeling te kennen, dus ik weet waar ik over praat. Verder wil ik even de kanttekening maken dat ik zelf geen tegenstander van een onafhankelijk Limburg ben, maar liever Limburg als onderdeel van België/Vlaanderen of Duitsland zou willen zien. --OuWTB 09:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Ik ken ook genoeg mensen om te kunnen zeggen dat de dagindeling meestal verschilt per persoon. Verder wil ik even de kanttekening maken dat het mij niet boeit waar Limburg wel of niet bij hoort xD. Trouwens, het is toch nooit goed, niet waar? --Bucurestean 09:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Aangezien het niemand behalve de Limburgers lijkt te interesseren (zie menige fora op internet met de teksten: "GA DAN MAAR!"), roepe we deze ochtendverwarmende discussie tot een einde :P --OuWTB 09:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Je hebt niets meer te zeggen? Ik wil dat, iedere keer dat je denkt aan een onafhankelijk Limburg, je je herinnert dat een zangerig accent en een andere dagindeling geen goede argumenten zijn . Nou, wat had Limburg met Lovia te maken? :S --Bucurestean 09:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ik vergeleek mijn situatie in Lovia met de situatie van een Limburgse NSB'er in de Tweede Wereldoorlog :P --OuWTB 09:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Ik weet genoeg (?) :P --Bucurestean 09:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Nein, doe wèts neet gnóg. Noe good? :P --OuWTB 09:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::O, vertel! --Bucurestean 09:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Wils se neet :P --OuWTB 09:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Zi mă pisicuţă, is dat een uitdaging? :P --Bucurestean 09:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nein, ich zöl 'd dir oetlègke :P Ich vergleek miene standj nör óp 'ne beildjelike waeg, dös neet lètterlik, versteis se? :P --OuWTB 09:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Parcă aş fi citit ceea ce ai scris . Je weet toch dat ik dat stukje bovenaan de pagina niet gelezen heb? Oricum, te salut şi numai bine, pisicuţo (pupici) --Bucurestean 10:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::En ik heb nog wel deze pagina speciaal voor jou aangemaakt :'( --OuWTB 10:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :O Speciaal voor mij? :'( --Bucurestean 10:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ja, met liefde :'( --OuWTB 10:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Poll Wordt Limburg onafhankelijk? Nee Nee Nee Misschien, maar eigenlijk... niet Hehe --Bucurestean 09:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Vlaamse natie Een beetje laat, maar vandaag relevanter dan ooit: In tegenstelling tot de groeiende Limburgse identiteit in Nederland gebeurt in Vlaanderen het omgekeerde. 'Regiolecten' vervagen met de generaties en de Vlaamse identiteit (volledig opgebouwd rond taal!) is sterker dan ooit. Naast deze culturele tegenvaller voor de Limburgerse nationalisten is er nog de politieke situatie: onze provincies komen steeds sterker onder vuur te liggen, Vlaanderen wil meer centralisatie. Zelfs in een Europees kader plijten er nog altijd meer Belgische Limburgers voor een onafhankelijk Vlaanderen dan voor een Groot-Limburg. Mijn gok? Indien Limburg verenigd wordt dan zal dit zijn als een provincie van de Benelux-deelstaat of een Nederlands-Vlaamse deelstaat. 13:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ik weet hoe klein de kans op Groot-Limburg nog is. Belgisch-Limburg is niet regionalist genoeg ingesteld. In Noord-Limburg zijn sinds de onwettige inname van Limburg door Nederland in 1839 de Limburgers vervangen door Brabanders, een deel van Limburg zit bij Duitsland en veel mensen zijn zich daar niet meer bewust van hun Limburgse identiteit, het Limburgs in de provincie Luik is uitgestorven en vervangen door Frans en in de steden van Limburg begint het Nederlands de voertaal te worden en Duits en Limburgs te vervangen :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ik voel wel een zekere sympathie ten aanzien van een grotere Limburgse eenheid/identiteit. Vooral omdat een gefragmenteerde identiteit (Limburger, Vlaming, Belg, gebruiker van de Nederlandse taal, Beneluxgedoe, EU) laat zien hoe relatief alles is. 14:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahaha, tis net hoe je bent opgevoed denk ik. Als je uit n boerengat het verlaten deel van Limburg komt waar minder dan 50% van de inwoners überhaupt Nederlands kan spreken, ligt t natuurlijk erg ver de hand dat je meer met Limburg dan met Nederland hebt è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC)